


my love was stronger than your pride

by slighter_writer



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Vaanu Ending, Yvonne is Serafine Dupont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/pseuds/slighter_writer
Summary: Neither of them knew that this was the last time they’d see each other before Andromeda’s sacrifice made time reassert itself.Something else they didn’t know is that the same force that tore them apart would bring them back to each other.
Relationships: Serafine Dupont/Seraxa (Endless Summer), Seraxa (Endless Summer)/Yvonne (Endless Summer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	my love was stronger than your pride

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one took a while. This was from a prompt I got on tumblr "my love was stronger than your pride", and for any ES pairing. I originally asked for prompts to get myself out of my writing funk, and I decided to take the quarantine as a chance to use some new free time to start writing again. I hope you’re all doing okay and staying safe.
> 
> After getting the prompt, I thought a bit on what ship do to this for; Estela/MC, Quinn/Michelle, Craig/Aleister (idk lol). But seeing a post saying that Serafine in Bloodbound is Yvonne from the Vaanu!Ending (who she OBVIOUSLY IS DAMMIT), that got me thinking. When I was fresh in the fandom, I heard someone suggest Seraxa/Yvonne, and I kinda liked the ship. And after seeing the "Serafine is Yvonne" Theory (its a fact), I wondered: what has she been up to? Is she keeping in touch with the Catalysts? Has she been back to La Huerta? HAS SHE SEEN HER GREEN GIRLFRIEND AGAIN? And thus, this fic was born! I made a few alterations to the canon (Yvonne stuck around during the Cetus battle and helped out), but nothing so that it’ll be too unrecognizable. Enjoy!
> 
> BTW I am not responsible in any fashion if you injure yourself whilst trying to lick your elbow.

_The pirate was probably trying to be stealthy, but Seraxa still heard her coming._

_Night blanketed Elyys’tel, and lanterns hung all over the Great Tree, made to look like their own star-filled sky._

_Andromeda, just Handfasted, was off enjoying the night with their beloved. The rest of the Catalysts joined the Vaanti in the festivities. People danced by bonfires and played as many games to rival the ones from the last Valinorim. All the laughter, singing, and happy shouts melded together into one joyous roar._

_The last Seraxa saw of Taari was he and Zahra running off to play what she had called “dodgeball”, leaving Seraxa with her thoughts._

_“Not one for parties?”_

_That was the second time she and Yvonne had spoken. The first was just before Varyyn’s coronation, when she bid the Catalysts a fond farewell._

_Seraxa had thanked, or at least_ acknowledged _, Yvonne for helping to protect the Vaanti during Cetus’s attack. The pirate tipped her hat with a flourish and a wink, and called her “milday”._

_Taari promptly asked if the pirate was her new girlfriend, and Seraxa assigned him a long list of chores after the Valinorim._

_“I’m here for one, am I not?” Seraxa replied, not turning around._

_“With the way you scowl like the sun’s in your eyes, you could have fooled me,” Yvonne was right next to her now, joining Seraxa in standing off to the side instead celebrating. It looked unfamiliar to Seraxa, since Yvonne seemed the type to waste no time in celebrating._

_Seraxa also remembered the way the pirate arrived in the midst of Cetus’s attack to help, and how she led a crowd of Vaanti to safety deeper into the jungle._

_“Truly though,” the pirate broke the warrior out of her thoughts. “Do you ever rest?”_

_“I am not fighting or preparing for a fight, so you can say I rest now,” Seraxa retorted._

_“You’ve not touched a single drink the whole day, and watching everyone like a hawk does not help your case. In all the time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you relax.”_

_“I wasn’t aware you were so keen on watching me.”_

_To Seraxa’s surprise, Yvonne_ blushed _. She didn’t take that long to recover though._

_“Still, with you being a military leader, that warrants a day off, no? Two, at the least?”_

All the more reason I can’t let my guard down _, Seraxa thought to herself. Everything seemed safe before Cetus attacked, and attacked he did._

_Seraxa’s pride refused to acknowledge what might have happened if the Catalysts hadn’t come when they did._

_“And I told you, I_ am _resting. If we are to talk in circles like this the whole night, you’ll grow weary.”_

_“That I doubt,” Yvonne said quietly with a mischievous smirk that Seraxa didn’t quite understand. “You seem to have missed quite a show earlier,” the pirate continued. “The big one, Craig? He challenged one of your soldiers to a match.”_

_“Then Ursa is a dead man for sure-”_

_“He won.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“You heard correct,” Yvonne smirked. “Against several, actually.”_

_“He…he, an_ outsider _, bested_ my _warriors in a spar?”_

 _Seraxa’s mind went through all the grueling exercise regimes she would put those warriors through to compensate for such a defeat (she_ will _get names), before Yvonne spoke again._

 _“No no, they did not_ fight _.”_

_“…Then what did they do?”_

_“Craig licked his elbow, and challenged one of your soldiers to do the same.”_

_“Whaa…” Seraxa’s jaw dropped._

_“And several of your troops tried to succeed where the first had failed. None of them could.”_

_Seraxa…_ had no words _. Elbow licking? She expected warriors under her command to be above making a fuss over something so ridiculous…_

_Her eyes darted down for a second to her left elbow; only for a second, but long enough for the pirate to catch._

_“Try it.”_

_“Don’t be absurd.”_

_“We both know you’re thinking about it,” Yvonne waggled her eyebrows. “Someone did manage to accomplish the feat, at last.”_

_“One person out of nearly everyone in Elyys’tel?”_

_“Yes. It was Grace. And naturally, she won the prize.”_

_“There was a_ prize _as well?”_

_“Indeed. She had the privilege to watch as all who tried and failed form something they called a ‘human pyramid’. It was quite the disaster.”_

_A smile played on Seraxa’s lips, one that she couldn’t quite smother. Not overly large, but big enough to be visible._

_The pirate leaned closer, eyes squinting as they inspected Seraxa’s face. The warrior’s cheeks heated up._

_“What are you-”_

_“Checking to see if your face has cracked,” she said earnestly. “It appears intact, and lovely as ever.”_

_Lovely…lovely…_

**_Lovely…????_ **

_Seraxa’s mind went blank, as if her mind was thrown into a time loop, focused on that one word._

_The two of them stand in silence for a minute. Seraxa’s eyes glanced once at Yvonne, feeling an uncomfortable rising of anxiety at the awkward quiet._

_She turned to Yvonne to speak. Later, when Seraxa thought back on that moment, she could never remember what she had wanted to say, because what happened next took over her full attention._

_Yvonne leaned in and kissed Seraxa._

_The kiss was like lightning; quick and intense. Yvonne’s lips were warm and searching, and pulled away._

_Once again, Seraxa’s entire mind went blank._

_When the warrior was silent for a few seconds, vulnerability flashed on the pirate’s face._

_“I’m sorry, was that not-” Seraxa swapped their places with a kiss of her own._

_“Don’t be sorry,” Seraxa said when they broke apart. “Unless it’s because you didn’t do that sooner.”_

_A laugh escaped Yvonne’s lips as they met Seraxa’s again._

_Neither of them knew that this was the last time they’d see each other before Andromeda’s sacrifice made time reassert itself._

_Something else they didn’t know is that the same force that tore them apart would bring them back to each other._

* * *

Something Seraxa was used to waking up to was the sun’s rays shining through the windows of her home, or her cats’ morning playfulness dragging her from sleep.

This morning, she woke up to Yvonne, behind her in bed, tightening her arms around her lover in a secure hold.

Speaking of the sun, all of Seraxa’s windows had now been boarded up to keep it from shining through, accommodating Yvonne’s now-nocturnal nature.

It had been almost two years since the first time she had seen Yvonne after Andromeda’s sacrifice. The Catalysts when they made their yearly visits was always a welcome sight. But seeing with them, someone she had thought she’d never see again, was a surprise to say the least.

When everything had settled, and it was established that there wasn’t any trickery afoot, Yvonne had quite a tale to tell.

After being taken back to her own time, she said that she came into contact with creatures from the world outside of Vaanu. Creatures that made her into one of them, an immortal.

An immortal, with a regular need for blood.

Yvonne couldn’t stay on the island any longer than a month before the need for blood would become unbearable. Neither of them knew how Yvonne would take to Vaanti blood, if it would nourish or poison her, and Seraxa wasn’t willing to risk it. Pavos volunteered to run tests on Vaanti blood, and only ended up confirming what they feared.

Thus, Yvonne could not stay for any longer than three weeks at a time. And affairs on the outside world kept her from visiting as regularly as she would have liked.

 _It was probably for the best,_ Seraxa thought. Adventure was in Yvonne’s blood, and she was not meant to pick one place to live out the rest of her days.

Yvonne had told her all of this on the first few days she had come back; that she did not want marriage even if her nature wasn’t a factor, and said that she understood if a relationship with her was too much for Seraxa to handle.

Thoughts back to the present moment, she turned around, and joined Yvonne in a mutual embrace.

“Did I wake you?” Yvonne asked sleepily.

“Yes,” Seraxa smirked. “But I’ll have to get up soon anyway.”

“Can’t you order someone else to take care of your duties for the day?” Yvonne asked. “You need your sleep. And what good is authority if you can’t flaunt it every once in a while?”

Yvonne’s nature altered Seraxa’s sleep schedule quite a bit, but it was a worthy sacrifice.

“I’ll be back by nightfall,” Seraxa shifted and pulled Yvonne closer.

“That’s still too long.”

“You’ll survive without my embrace for a few hours,” the warrior resisted the urge to laugh.

“You’re so _cruel_ ,” Yvonne whined, snuggling closer.

“We’re here now,” Seraxa buried her face in Yvonne’s hair. “So until I hear a knock on the door, I’m yours.”

They’re not sure how long they stayed like that, wrapped around each other, until Yvonne poked Seraxa’s nose.

“You look too thoughtful for someone who just woke up,” Yvonne commented, and Seraxa finally noticed she was frowning.

“I was just wondering…” Seraxa began. “Before I met you, I was resolved to live a life without a partner. There would be no guarantee of a long life, so I did not want anyone to need me, a wife or a child, should I leave them behind.”

Yvonne stroked her face.

“That’s a lonely way to live, my dear.”

“For a while, I thought it was the _only_ way I could live.”

Yvonne said nothing, and Seraxa continued.

“Both my parents died in battle when I was a child. It was a reality I had to face when I followed in their stead as a warrior, and more so when I was named War Chief. I’ve have so long to get used to the idea, that my pride wouldn’t allow me to indulge anything else.”

“Well it’s a good thing I plan to keep you around,” Yvonne said before giving Seraxa a deep kiss. “What we have might not be normal, but-”

“It is _not_ normal, and I want it no other way,” Seraxa kissed Yvonne this time.

“Thank you,” Yvonne breathed. “For letting me in, and for having a place for me with you.”

“Thank your ability to break past a War Chief’s defenses, my love.”

“I’m afraid it was rather simple,” Yvonne curled up closer to Seraxa, nuzzling her head into her neck. “ **My love was stronger than your pride.** ”

Seraxa pressed a kiss to Yvonne’s head.

“And I thank the stars for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seraxa is a little spoon, Yvonne is Serafine Dupont from Bloodbound, and both Craig and Grace can lick their elbows. I don’t make the rules I just think them up and write them into a story.
> 
> Also, Yvonne and Seraxa might not have the “living together” relationship I thought of when I started writing this, but in my mind this is the most realistic scenario for these two to be together. Yvonne’s too adventurous to stay in one place for the rest of her life, and Seraxa has a big sense of duty regarding her responsibilities to the Vaanti that I can’t imagine her giving up (even more so if she becomes Elyyshar when Varyyn leaves with Diego). So, in the end, these two have a long distance and open relationship (I strongly headcanon Yvonne/Serafine as polyamorous), but they love each other very much and fill their time together with as much lovey-doviness as possible.
> 
> Another thing, this is my first time writing a bilingual character while not writing up scenes directly from ES, so I apologize for any mistakes. Since I figured Yvonne is either in her late twenties or early thirties, and since being multilingual would almost be a necessity in sailing and adventuring, she would be a fairly decent English speaker. And I learned some of the biggest reasons for bilingual people slipping back to their native language is when they’re either really tired or go back and forth from speaking their native language to the other one. And since Yvonne is spending a lot of time lately around primarily English-speaking people, she probably wouldn’t have spoken much French at all. I hope I did it justice. I heard from other members of the fandom that PB butchered the way Yvonne and Tio Nicholas, both bilingual, would have spoke, so I wanted to do better and tread lightly. 
> 
> Finally, I have no idea what alien forces enable a select few to lick their fucking elbows and I don’t care to know.


End file.
